From Plungers to Princesses
by SonicXMinagirl
Summary: Mario and Luigi were just your normal plumbers from Brooklyn. That is, until they got sucked down a bathtub! What sort of adventures await them in the Mushroom Kingdom and will they be able to keep this magical place a secret from the real world? Rated T (in later chapters) for violence, death, and possibly slight lime.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hi there! This is my first non- crossover Mario fanfic so none of you peoples probably know me :P but that's okay! This is based more off the old cartoons with Brooklyn and the real world so it's might not be very accurate canon wise. With all that out of the way, please enjoy! XD

-O-

A huge smile formed under his bushy black mustache, when Luigi Mario heard the familiar and oh so comforting ding of the microwave's timer going off. The smell of piping hot Chef Boyardee filled the Italian's nostrils as he happily made his way to the small little kitchen that he personally kept clean while his brother was in charge of the laundry. "Mmm mmm mm!" Luigi happily sang while opening the small door to the microwave and pulling out the blue plastic bowl filled with steaming, canned deliciousness. True the canned stuff wasn't nearly as tasty as the ravioli his mother was practically famous for, but the important thing was that it was cheap to buy and even easier to make. Luigi and his older twin, Mario weren't exactly loaded when it came to time and money.

After sprinkling some parmesan on his noodles, Luigi sat down and began happily scarf down the food. The Italian was much too busy savoring his meal that he didn't even hear the phone ring.

"Really Luigi?" His brother Mario asked in annoyance after a few seconds of unanswered ringing. Mario and Luigi looked almost identical except for the fact that Mario was shorter, wore red and was a little on the chubby side. The plump Italian scowled at his brother- who was too busy with his ravioli to even notice- before picking up the phone. "You have reached'ta the Mario Bros. Plumbers. It'sa me Mario Mario speaking!" The two brothers had agreed on a simple name for their plumbing business which turned out to be quite catchy and amusing.

The older Mario brother's frown instantly turned upside down when the person on the other end of the phone began to speak. "Oh hello there Pauline! How'sa my little Cannoli doing?"

Hearing this Luigi rolled his big blue eyes before stuffing more ravioli inter his mouth. When they were children Pauline had lived in the same neighborhood as Mario and Luigi and would always come over to play. Once they entered high school, Mario and Pauline began to date on and off, but it wasn't until after they graduated that they became serious. Pauline had even helped them get into their apartment for cheap since her older brother was the landlord. The only problem with this dandy little arrangement, was that Luigi didn't like his brother's girlfriend very much. For some reason Pauline would just rub him the wrong way.

"Your bathtub is'a flooded again?" Mario asked. "Oh yeah! We can fix it. Right now would'a be fine."

"Wha-uh!" Luigi gasped, but since there was food in his mouth he started to choke.

"Aw no no no…you no need'a worry bout payin' me! It'sa on the house!" Mario continued, not even noticing or, ignoring his brother's loud coughing and hacking. "Love ya too! Bye bye!" With that he hung up just as Luigi managed to gulp down some water. "That was Pauline. Her bath'atub flooded again." Mario said before leaving the small kitchen area in search of his tool box.

Luigi sighed loudly. "But today's our day off!" He called out in disdain. "And we're not even getting paid'a!" Every stinking time Pauline or one of their friends had a plumbing need, Mario always offered to do the job for free.

"Don' worry about it Weege!" Mario came in with his toolbox and handed a very unhappy Luigi a plunger. "We'll be done before you know it'a!"

-O-

"Okay guys, I actually have to leave for work, but you can lock up when you're done right?" Pauline asked while fluffing up her long, curly, chestnut hair and looking in the square mirror she had hanging next to the front door of her apartment.

"No problem!" Mario assured while Luigi quietly gazed at the spotless, intricately decorated living area. It seemed that every time he saw the apartment, the furniture and decorations would be moved and switched around.

"Thanks Hon!" Pauline cooed before giving Mario a quick peck on the cheek then strutting out the door. The red plumber dreamily stared at the closed door for a few seconds, and would have stayed like that longer if Luigi didn't tap him on the shoulder.

"Bro?"

"Oh uh right!" Mario quickly snapped back into reality, and gave an unimpressed Luigi a bit of a sheepish smile. "Let's get started!" With that the twin plumbers made their way to Pauline's small, yet decorated and air freshened bathroom. The walls were painted a soothing red color and the room was accented with cream colored decorations and vanilla scented candles. Heck, it almost looked like something out of a designer magazine, of course, the bathroom's shown off in those were a lot bigger. The extravagant decorating was most likely due to the fact that Pauline worked and spent most of her time in New York City.

Mario pushed away the red shower curtain, revealing a cream colored tub filled with water. The red plumber first tested to drain to make sure it was really flooded, which it was, since the water wouldn't drain. "Yep." He said to himself before stepping into the filled tub. "Plunger." Mario requested, holding out his gloved hand. Luigi handed his brother the wooden object before sitting down on the cream colored toilet seat.

The job at hand was pretty much a one person job, so all Luigi had to was hand Mario the tools he needed. The green plumber watched his twin pump the plunger up and down and hum a little tune, in a very bored manor. He could be finishing up his third bowel of Chef Boyardee while watching a movie, but no he was stuck here because of stupid Pauline and her stupid bathtub that always broke.

Luigi was distracted from his depressing thoughts when Mario stopped whistling. "What'sa wrong?" He quietly asked, but yelped when he finally looked up. Mario wore a perplexed expression on his face and was crouched down by the drain. The disturbing and insane part about all of this was that the plunger was sticking half way down the drain. In all their years of plumbing, that had _never_ happened before.

"OH NO MARIO! LOOK'A WHAT YOU'VE DONE'A! YOU BROKE IT!" Luigi wailed before yelling some more in Italian.

"Whoa! Calm down Luigi! I don't think it's broken!" Mario tried to assure and calm his panicked brother. Luigi screamed louder when the plunger got fully sucked into the drain with a loud gurgle. "Wh-what the!?" Mario yelped but then slipped when he felt himself being sucked in himself. "Whoa! WHOA!" Mario yelled and in a blind panic grabbed ahold of Luigi's long legs.

Before both plumbers could get sucked down the drain Luigi quickly grabbed a hold of the red shower curtain. Seeing this, Mario- who was already halfway down the drain sighed in relief. "Okay…we just'a need to carefully climb ou-"

But before Mario could even finish what he was saying, the curtain ripped in half. Both brothers yelled and screamed as they were sucked in.

-O-

Alright I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses :) Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 Where'a are we?

A.N. Yay! Three reviews! :D Thanks guys! It means a lot to me! ;) Oh and I'm kinda new at the accent thing so hopefully I don't totally butcher it ^^"

-O-

Mario choked and hacked up some of the tub water that had somehow gotten into his mouth in disgust- who knows where that water has been, but since it was Pauline's water it wasn't _too_ disgusting. It sounded like Luigi was doing the same. "You okay?" The plump plumber asked, wringing the murky liquids out of his red hat. He was soaked, but luckily the bright sun kept him from freezing. Wait…it was early November, and Brooklyn wasn't located in the warm part of the country. Fall and winter were pretty cold and unforgiving, especially the latter one. It was then that Mario finally noticed his surroundings. They were in a forest clearing, but that wasn't the creepy part. Instead of the trees having little to no leaves, like they did last time he had been outside, they were abundant with bright green leaves. The bushes were also bright green and had round red and pink fruits, the bright green on the other side-like grass even had bright flowers that appeared to be almost dancing, and huge red and white mushrooms growing out of it. This place…it looked like something right out of _Alice and Wonderland._ "Where'a are we…?" Mario quietly asked himself.

"What?" Luigi asked before sneezing up more water. "Ugh…" He moaned and went to scratch his head, but stopped when he found that his green hat was no longer on his head. "My 'at!" He whined in agony.

"It'sa right here Weege." Mario rolled his eyes as he handed his brother the sopping wet hat. Luigi could be such a drama queen! The green plumber put on the hat before squeezing the water out of it, causing his head to get soaked, but Luigi was too busy taking this new environment in to notice.

"WHAAAA!" He screamed. "Mario! This'a isn't Pauline's bath'aroom!"

"I know-"

"AHHHH! What did you do!?"

"Wha-!? I didn't-"

"There'a 'as to be a way t'get back!" Luigi frantically looked around the seemingly abandoned forest. His face lit up when he noticed a tall green pipe that had water dripping down the sides of it on top of a hill. "There!" The lean and not so mean man laughed like a little kid as he excitedly ran over to the pipe. Unfortunately it was a lot taller than Luigi, standing about nine or ten feet tall.

Mario sat in the grass and quietly watched his brother jump up several times in a desperate attempt to get into that pipe. Surprisingly Luigi was jumping quite high, had he always had this ability? It almost, in a way seemed inhuman.

After his fifteenth try, Luigi turned to Mario and shot him a look of desperation. "'Ey Bro! Can you come'a give me a boost?" He asked before trying to jump up again.

Mario frowned. Even if his boost allowed his brother to get into the pipe, how in the heck was he going to get up there himself? The red plumber was much shorter than Luigi after all. "How about tryin' that pipe over there?" Mario suggested while pointing to a pipe that was identical to the first, but much shorter. "It'sa worth a try no?"

Luigi nodded and without a second thought, climbed up onto the pipe and poked his head in. "Let'sa go-ooooo!" The green plumber instantly pulled his head up screaming. A strange Venus flytrap-like creature that had a red with white polka dotted head had attached itself to Luigi's round nose. "'ELP ME!" He screamed while frantically waving his arms.

"Hang on Luigi!" Mario quickly got up and ran towards his brother. He then grabbed ahold of the green plumber's waist and began to pull. After what felt like a tug of war match between Mario and the strange plant, the evil flower's green stem broke in half, causing the Mario brothers to go flying backwards. Mario, Luigi and the disembodied plant head got tangled up in each other and began to roll down the small hill backwards. The two Italians screamed and yelled as they were thrown into a bush at the bottom of the hill.

"Alright troops the route that his majesty will take is cleared out correct?"

"Sir yes sir!"

Mario and Luigi were surprised to hear male voices, it sounded as if they were standing right outside of the bushes. Maybe these guys could help them get back to Pauline's bathroom. Mario turned his squished body so he could tap his brother on the shoulder and tell him the good news, but Luigi was nowhere to be seen.

"For now, our only other objective is to stay concealed until agent G. gives us the sig-"

"H-hello I'ma Luigi and I was wonder- oh!"

Curious about what was happening Mario quickly crawled out of the bushes, but then froze. There standing before them was a group of turtles. The frightening part was that they were standing on their hind legs and were about the same height as the red plumber. They had yellow skin, blue eyes and all but one wore green helmets. The odd one out wore a black helmet with white horns and was the first to speak. "Humans…how odd…" The turtle observed, looking at the two brothers as if they were some rare phenomena.

"M-mama-miya!" Luigi gasped as his knees began to knock, Mario on the other hand had much more to say.

"Odd? You're the odd ones! Turtles aren't s'posed to talk'a!" He argued. Never in his life had he seen something so strange, and was saying a lot especially considering the unusual things he witnessed while unclogging toilets and fixing leaks.

The turtles all looked at each other while the black helmeted one shook his head. "Heh, cute. We're koopas. The hammer bro. squadron to be specific." The koopa said in a slightly amused manor. Luigi backed up so he was standing next to his brother, while Mario merely blinked. He had never heard of koopas, were they a rare breed of turtle or something? "So tell me, what kingdom are you from? It's quite obvious you aren't from here."

"Kingdom…uh…well. We liv'a in America." Mario answered with a shrug. "There'sa no king or queen, just President Obama."

"H-he was just reelected…" Luigi quickly added before hiding back behind his brother. The hammer bros. stared at the two Italians in utter confusion. The black helmeted narrowed his blue eyes. "America? Don't screw around with me! Who sent you here?!" He barked.

"PAULINE DID!" Luigi yelped in fear before clinging to Mario. The red plumber sheepishly smiled and waved his hands in front of him.

"Oh no. No one sent'a us. It was an accident. You see, we were unclogging a flooded ba-"

"Bull! You're from the Flower Kingdom aren't you?" The koopa demanded, but didn't wait for an answer. "Heh, well if that's the case then you must have heard our plans. That's going to be a bit of a problem." He smirked and grabbed a large black hammer from out of his shell. "Looks like we're going to have to silence you!" He yelled before lobbing his hammer at Mario and Luigi.

The two plumbers yelped and managed to dodge it before being practically bombarded by hammers. The bros. ran through the hammer rainstorm, and Mario managed to somehow jump on top of one of the hammer bros. The surprised koopa fell over and was stuck on his back, several of his comrades went to help him while the rest continued chucking hammers like there was no tomorrow."Whoa!" Mario gasped, turning around. Luigi was squealing and running around like a chicken that had just lost his head. For some reason the koopas were too busy trying to crush the green plumber to notice Mario. "'Ey Luigi! You have to jump'a!"

"O-okay!" Luigi screamed as he leaped over the heads of the hammer bros. He landed besides Mario with a shocked expression, he didn't know he could jump so far.

"Come on!" Mario yelled, grabbing his brother's hand. With that the two ran as fast as they could. Several of the hammer bros. turned to pursue, but were stopped by the black helmeted one.

"No, remember our original mission. Those two are en route to Toad Town." He explained. The green helmet clad koopas nodded. "We can only hope that my hunch about the Flower Kingdom was wrong."

-O-

A.N. Forgot to mention this: Pauline's the chick that Donkey Kong steals in the old Donkey Kong games and the Flower Kingdom is mentioned in that Mission to Save Princess Peach anime (not sure if that's the exact name, it's a bunch of Japanese words and Peach Hime.) Anyways hope ya enjoyed :)


End file.
